


Finding my Rainbow

by Amyhaunter



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Other, Sexual Identity, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyhaunter/pseuds/Amyhaunter
Summary: Leo has to confront his feelings about if or if he's not gay.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Here Comes a Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks Donnie a question.

Leo laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. The blue turtle seems lifeless as if he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he thought back to the time when he, Senor Hueso, and Captain Piel at Big Mama's auction. It was the 1st time he saw Don Suave. "Wow, you guys are handsome." "Why did I say that?" Leo thought as he grab some pillows and holding them tight. He laid there thinking of that moment. 

Don Suave looks, his charm, his smile... 

Leo planted his face into the pillow and began to rub his face back-and-forth. "What is wrong with me?" He said softly. Leo got up from his bed and went over to a pile of comic books. He began reading one of the books to get his mind off of the subject. As he read he come to a panel of a superhero fighting some robots. “Ha, dude beats the bots and blah blah blah,” Leo soon become bored with the comic and was about to put it down, until something on the page caught his attention. 

Leo stared at the page looking at the same superhero. The man was a stereotypical superhero, cap and all, but those eyes, that hair, that body. It made the red slider …

“Nope! not today.” 

Leo put down the comic and when into the kitchen only to find is red older brother there. “Hey Leo, what’s up,” said the snapping turtle as he continued to mince some meat. “ Hey bro, what you making.”, Leo asks eyeing the vegetables and meats next to his brother. “Oh, making tacos, do you want some?”, Raph responded. “No thanks.”, Leo said eyeing the refrigerator. 

Raph turned around and watch his younger brother looking through the fridge. “Hey Leo, is something wrong?” 

“Hmmm.”

Leo looked up from the fright so and over-concerned and protective look all over the turtle's face. “Nothing is wrong, I’m just getting a soda,” he replied as he waved one of Donnie’s juice boxes. Raph raised an eyebrow, “Right well if there any-” “ “Thing that you want to talk about then let me know.” Relaxed Raph, I’m fine.”, Leo remarked as he walked out, juice box in hand. Raph sighed; turning back to his cooking, but then realized, “Wait, wasn’t that one of Donnie’s juice boxes?” 

Leo continues to walk through the layer down to Donnie lab until... 

“Surprise!!!” 

A large force pressed against Leo’s shell, prompting him to look over his shoulders to a happy smile. “Hey Leo, you want to play video games with me?” Mikey exclaimed happily. The orange turtle hopping down from his blue brother’s back, waving two controllers in front of him. “Come on, we can play the really hate levels.”, Mikey teased waving the controllers in his face. “Uh maybe later, Mikey.”, Leo said, turning his head so he would make eye contact with Mikey. Mikey turned and walk to meet his brother’s eyes, only for the red slider to turn the other way. 

“Ok Leon, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird.” 

“I’m not acting weird.” Leo protested, “Maybe you’re the one acting weird.” Leo grab Mikey and gave him a nuggie. “No stop!”, Mikey exclaimed through his laughter. The two boys laugh as Mikey broke free from his brother’s arms. Mikey’s eyes made contact with his brother, his eyes were calm.“Ok Leo, just let me know when you want to game. I’ll be in my room.”, he said, tapping his brother’s shoulders. “Ok Miguel.”, Leo replied, turning and walking into a dim purple lab. 

Leo walked further into the lab so the desk in the middle. Sparks come off of a circuit board as a purple bandana-wearing turtle was working on something. The red slider turtle walked up to his chair and lend over to take a peak. Donnie glance to his side and sat up flipping his goggles up. “ Hello Nardo, what do you want?” Leo stood up, “Nothing, nothing, just looking at what you’re doing, … cool board.” Donnie looks annoyed at his blue brother. “It’s a Rigid-Flex PCB. I’m doing some work on one of my battle shells. As I was saying, what do you want?” Leo notice his brother’s voice was more tense. “Ok, ok. ... What your sexual orientation, Donnie?” 

Donnie raised and eyebrow and lend back in his chair. “My sexual orientation? Uhhhh, why do you want to know that?” Leo took a sip of his juice and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Donnie widen his eyes as he looked at his brother’s nervous. “Well …” Donnie cracked his neck, “Bi-sexual.” “So, you like boys and girls?” Leo asked. “Yeah, why do you want to know?” “No reason.” Leo said swiftly. He turn and walked away from his purple brother. Donnie turned his chair as his Leo walked out of the lab. He cracked a smirk. “Can’t wait to see the rest of this, nardo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I was going to write fanfiction but here we are. I had this idea that Leo would have a coming-out episode where he will figure out that he's gay. Because Nickelodeon doesn't have the ball to do this story, I did it for them. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.


	2. Three, Two, One, GOOOO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mikey play some Smash, only for Leo to slip up again.

Leo walked into his only younger brothers room. “Sup, Mikey. You want to play?” Leo asked, a smug look on his face. Mikey turn and return Leo’s gaze with a cheeky smile of his own. “Oh Yeah.”

Mikey and Leo walked into the arcade with controls in hand. “So you want to smash or not, Leon?” Eyeing is brothers with confidence. Leo chuckled, “You really think you can bet the Blue Blur, Miguel?” The brothers took their sits as the game menu lit up. “HA, let’s see what you got slowpoke.” Mikey declared selecting the Inkling. Leo raised a brow with a cheeky smile as he selected Joker. 

Mikey turned to his brother in shock, “ JOKER?! YOU NEVER PICK ANYONE OTHER THEN SONIC?!” Mikey shouted. “Oh, is that so?,” Leo cheeky and grin on his face, “Then let me show you want I’m  _ really  _ made off, dear brother.” Mikey shock become confident, “Oh, Now it’s on,  _ dear brother _ .” 

The two turtles laugh and get their game faces on as the announcer voice hit their ears 

_ Three _

_ Two _

_ One  _

_ GOOOO! _

  
  


An hour has passed as the two turtles played away, laughing and yelling at each other. “Man, Leo.” Mikey started, “First Joker and now Corrin. Never see you as a Corrin player too?!” Leo chuckled, “I can’t keep myself from the  _ cool  _ characters. If only you could beat me without using  _ your  _ main. Maybe then you’ll stand a chance, dear brother.” He looked at his younger brother, giving him a cheeky grin. Mikey puffed up his chest and meet his brother smug grim with his own resolved. “Fine.” He puffed, “I’ll pick Link.” 

“Link you say?”

“Yes, Link.” He moved his cursor to Link, the Hero of the Wild.

“Oh, Wild Boy Link. Thought you were going for  _ Toon  _ Link.” Leo joked. Mikey gave him a look but then smiled at his brother, confident. “You haven’t seen nothing yet!”

_ Three _

_ Two _

_ One _

_ GOOOO! _

The two brothers get in the zone as the characters charge into each other. Mikey glaze at his brother checking if he was planning something but this round something was off. Leo was going more defensive, as if he didn’t want to hurt him, or the character he was playing. Mikey turned back to the game, “I got him this time.” he thought, grinning as he was sure he would be victorious. 

  
  


_ GAME! THIS GAMES WINNER IS LLINK!! _

  
  


Mikey jump up with joy. “WOOOOO, I did it! Ha, see that Leon. I can beat you without my mine.” Mikey crossed his arms and stood proudly over his brother, still sitting on the floor. “Yeah, Yeah, I get it, you won,” Leo replied as he jumped his brother, pushing him to the ground. With a thud, both turtles were on the laughing and play fighting. 

“Get off my me,” Mikey said as he pushed the red-slider off of him. “Hey, Leo can I ask you some?” Leo looked over to his brother, “What’s up bro?” 

“Why were you playing more defensively, in that round? You weren’t really trying to get kills like you normally do.” 

Leo sat up, “Uh, I was … going easy on you. Yeah! That is, giving you a chance bro.” 

Mikey stared at the blue turtle, not buying his brother’s reason. “Your bluffing, come on tell me the real reason.” He grabbed the blue turtle’s arm and started to shake him. “Come on, Leo,” Mikey protected. “ I want to know!” Leo pushed Mikey’s face away from his. “That the real reason Mikey.” He said, moving over to the game console. Mikey joined his brother and picked up his controller. 

“Ok, one more round?”

“Sure.”

Mikey moves his cursor over to Kirby. Leo raised an eyebrow, “Kirby? Why Kirby?”

“Because he’s cute and I want to play with him.”

“Hmm, mmk. Kirby is cute. … so is Link …” Leo words trailed off. 

Mikey looked at his brother confused, “uhhh, what did you say?”

Realizing what he just say, he swiftly came up with a cover-up. “Well you see Mikey, Link looks like an anime character, and those characters are made to look cute or cool or powerful, as they all, you know, look the same.” a nervous laugh followed his cover.

Mikey tilted his head to the side, “Oooooook then, you do have a point. But that doesn’t answer my …”

“HEY, YOU WANT TO PLAY ONE MORE ROUND RIGHT MIKE! Less talking and more fight.” elbowing his orange brother. The box turtle shrugged and quietly agreed noticing that Leo’s cursor was over Link. 


End file.
